School Time
by Delicate Ice Lilly
Summary: A modernday au about Ciel and Alois's highschool life read and review please
1. The Odd Disection

"And that class, is how the Revolutionary War ended." Sebastian said from the front of the room. "Now Elizabeth," he started as he turned to look at the blond girl, "why on earth are we discussing this in geometry?"

"Um…,"she stopped to think for a minute, twisting a lock of her blond hair on her finger, "This is the class where you talk about books that dead people wrote, and cook things right?"

He just stared at her dumbfounded that anyone could ever be that stupid. "Just stare at the board until the lunch bell rings" he said after a moment, shaking his head.

"Ouch!" Alois yelled from the back of the room. "Sensei Ciel hit me," he wined. Sebastian arched an eyebrow at Ciel.

"That's because he's back here trying to feel me up!" Ciel snapped back, defensively.

"Do I need to send both of you to the principal's office?" he asked sauntering to the back of the room. No sir," they both said, looking down.

"Damn it Alois!" Ciel said once they were safely in the hall, out of ear shot of the teacher.

"You got me in trouble again can't you keep your hands to yourself?" Then looking down he murmured "At least in school."

"I could ask you the same question mister I-hit-my-friend-who-just-wants-to-give-me-a-hug-guy-girl-person-thing," Alois wined back.

"Hey! Who are you calling a guy-girl-person-thing? Mister wearing-the-girls-uniform?"

"Okay…. Point taken but I just wanted a hug was all" he attempted to glomp the other shota.

"Not here," the boy said dodging the hug. "We have a 'study' session at your house today right?"

Alois giggled, "Right."

"Hehehehe. Hello class." the Undertaker said from the front of the room. "Today in biology, I have a special surprise for you," he wheeled a cart from inside a closet. "We are going do be dissecting… cadavers!" he said before letting out another cackle. "So, I'll assign lab partners. Let's see… Alois why don't you work with Ciel, he has a bit of a week stomach and doesn't handle the blood well, maybe you could help him."

"What!" Elizabeth yelled, "but if Ciel works with Alois who am I support to work with?"

"Don't worry I'll pair you up with someone," the Undertaker replied.

She groaned. One by one all the students were paired up, then the proseger was explained.

"Okay class you may begin when ready."

"You ready?" Alois asked Ciel as they tied on there aprons.

"Y-yeah. Why wouldn't I be? W-we're just cutting a dead person open," he said nervously.

"Hey you don't have to look you can just take the notes if you want"

"No! I-I wanna help I can handle it."

"Okay then," Alois said picking up a scalpel and handing Ciel one, "Let's do this!"

Alois placed the scalpel below the man's collarbone, and sliced down to the bellybutton. He inserted the clamps and spread open the man's torso. Deciding he should try and be helpful, Ciel turned to ask if he anything to help, but the second he saw the body he got dizzy and started to faint.

"Ciel, you alright?" Alois asked catching him.

Ciel shook his head.

"Sensei! Ciel's not looking too good I'm going to take him to the nurse!"

"I'M FINE I d-DOn't nneed to go to-" then he passed out.

* * *

><p>so I haven't dicided if this is a oneshot or not yet if you read and you want more review and you will get ^-^ i'm opend to requests too so let me know if theres something you want to read<p> 


	2. For the Fear of Blood

When Ciel regained consciousness, he was in the nurse's office, laying on one of the beds in the back.

"Teehee! Look who's finally awake," Alois said from where he sat on the corner of the bed. "I told you not to look at the body but did you listen? Nooooo!" he said throwing his hands up in an exaggerated gesture of defeat.

"Shut up!" Ciel yelled sitting up. "And the body did not make me pass out I just skipped breakfast this morning!"

"No you didn't" he replied raising an eyebrow, "remember we went to Star Bucks for giant muffins."

Ciel looked down and blushed not wanting to admit his phobia of blood.

"Come I won't think any less of you so just admit it!" Alois said inching closer to the dark haired boy.

"I-I have no clue what you are talking about."

"Oh really?" Alois asked. "so then you have no problem looking at this!" he ripped the blanket off the bed, reveling cuts on his leg that he did not recall receiving.

"H-how did" he stammered, trying not to tremble.

"When you passed out, you had so 'difficulties' with the scalpel," he smiled as the color drained from the smaller boys face. "I knew it! You're scared of blood!"

"Okay yes I admit it now please cover them up!"

He giggled "You thought I was for real? There fake!"

"Fake?"

"It's not real blood!" Ciel watched as Alois licked one of his fingers and rubbed it against one of the 'cuts' and it disappeared.

"You jerk!" Ciel yelled punching Alois in the arm.

The Next Day

"EEEEEEEK" Ciel shrieked upon seeing Alois the next morning in English, dressed like a blood covered zombie.

"Why Ciel, darling, what ever could possibly be wrong?" Alois asked nonchalantly.

"You jerk!" he said backing away. "You know ever well what is wrong!"

"Oh come on Ciel don't be so cold." he pouted. "Come over here and give me a hug to make up for it!"

"Not while your dressed like that I won't! Why on earth are you doing this?"

"Because if don't get over your fear of blood then your gonna flunk biology. Then I'm going to be stuck with some loser for a lab partner in physics.

"T-this is stupid I'm not doing this." he said walking away.

"Oh no you don't!" Alois cried blocking his escape rout. "I am going to make you get over your fear of blood weather you want to or not."

"And how do you plan to do that?"

"You'll see!" he replied in a sing song voice.

The rest of the day Ciel was the victim of may blood related pranks. Apparently Alois' idea of 'helping' Ciel get over his fear was to make him see it as much as possible. Alois did everything he could think of: he accidentally 'cut' his hand open in homeec using a concealed packet of fake blood, got a bloody nose in gym when they were playing dodge ball, even stabbed with a pencil in geometry, much to Sebastian sensei's annoyance, and he had made a little progress, by the end of the day Ciel had quit passing out.

* * *

><p>to be honest i wasn't sure about doing a seccond chapter on this one but once i thought of this i just couldnt help myself i have more ideas for this one too so stay tuned read and review please<p> 


	3. Halloween Special

Homeroom

"Happy Halloween Ciel!" Alois called happily, running towards the boy.

"Alois what the hell are you wearing?" he asked as he dodged the blond

"What do you mean it's my Halloween costume. I'm a genie!" he said putting his hands on his hips.

"What costume! There's nothing there!" He exclaimed pointing to the shiny pink strapless belly shirt, and matching skirt, which, of course, was slit up to his hip.

"Its better than your boring pirate costume!"

"I'm not wearing a costume!"

"Well then it is defiantly a good thing I brought a spare! Come on!" he said dragging the shorter boy towards the bathroom. "You need to change before first period!"

"Trancy I am NOT a princesses!" Ciel screamed as the blond boy wrestled him into a small girl's pink princesses costume.

"Come on!" Alois said as he laced up the bodice, "quit complaining it looks cute on you." He placed a silver tiara on Ciel's head.

"I look like an idiot,"

"No. You look adorable! Plus I may have accidentally 'misplaced' your clothes, that seem to, somehow have ended up in the girls' bathroom."

When were you in the girls' bathroom?"

"None of your business!" he said running out of the bathroom.

First period Geometry

"Ciel, Alois, could you come here for a minute?" Sebastian said from where he sat at his desk. "Do you two realize this school has a no cross-dressing policy?" he said face palming.

"But William sensei and Grell sensei are going as Romeo and Juliet and I'm pretty sure that Grell's a guy I think. And you and Claude sensei are dressed as Cleopatra and Mark Antony. By the way, I love your Cleopatra costume it really complements your figure. But anyway don't you think you are being a little hypocritical?" babbled Alois.

"Okay…point taken…well never mind then. Go back to your seats." Sebastian replied.

At Lunch

"So instead of going trick or treating, why don't you come over my house for a Halloween party?" suggested Alois.

"I don't know, I've never really been a big fan of parties. Plus I kinda like trick or treating, I mean you get free candy, that's pretty cool."

"Aw come on Ciel! My parents are out of town for the weekend, we may not get another chance like this for as long as we live!" he said launching into an annoying chorus of, "pleas please please."

"Alright Fine!" he finally yelled. But I'm not staying long. An hour. That's it. Then I'm leaving."

"YAY! Okay Ciel"=3

At Da Epic House Partya

"Hey Ciel do you want some?" Lizzy asked holding out a red plastic cup to him.

"Um sure. Why not," he said taking the cup from her.

The Next Morning

"Oh Mr. Rubber chicken," Ciel moaned in his sleep.

"Hey Ciel wake up!" Alois said startled.

"What the hell!" Ciel screamed after waking to find himself naked with Alois in his bed.

Must have been some party last night," Alois replied.

"We speak of this to no one! And wipe that smug look off your face!" Ciel said in a threaten voice.

* * *

><p>hello and happy halloween thanks for reading please read and review<p> 


	4. Sebastian Sensei

this chapter takes a brake from Ciel and Alois and is about Claude and Sebastian. I've wanted to do a chapter about Sebastian for a while and have fimaly got around to it YAY!

* * *

><p>Sebastian stood in front of the coffeepot in the teachers' lounge.<p>

"So Sebastian," Claude started walking into the room, "seems like you've been avoiding some of your students. Am I right?"

"In my defense, Claude, one of them is extremely stupid, another is a future criminal, and so on and so forth! The only tolerable one is the Phantomhive boy!"

Claude laughed, "You're just mad that Alois figured out that we're together when you didn't want to announce it just yet, but that's no excuse to avoid them," he said roping his arm around the man's waist.

"Claude!" Sebastian said smacking his arm away. "Not here!"

He laughed again, "Come, on what's the big deal? They already know."

"I still don't want any rumors going around," Sebastian grumbled.

"So class," Sebastian said slowly, what is the equation we use to find the area of a square? Elizabeth?" he asked the blood girl.

"7+10+9-72=77^2!" Elizabeth shouted, snapping out of her daydream.

"Okay um wrong. Alois do you have any idea?"

"Teehee! 72!" the boy giggled.

"NO!" Sebastian shouted. "Why are you all so stupid!"

"Sebastian, its not that big of a deal," Claude told him during there lunch brake. "We were going to tell people soon anyway, remember?" He took Sebastian's hand in his.

"That's not the point! Sebastian said, pulling his hand back. "For one of my students to find something like this out…I'm going to be the laughing stock of all my students!

"Sweetie, its not that big of a deal. Alois is with that Phantomhive boy, William is with Grell," he said caressing Sebastian's right cheek with his left palm.

"Maybe you're right," Sebastian finally admitted.


End file.
